There exists a host of different types and styles of traps. They are designed and used for such purposes as capturing the animal or destroying it.
Many of these traps present a safety hazard. For example, several traps, particularly those designed to deliver a lethal blow, can be accidentally triggered by an unintended victim. Numbered among such victims are water fowl, deer, curious children, unsuspecting adults and domesticated animals such as dogs, cats and goats. A family dog, for instance, may be attracted to the bait employed in a trap which as been set out for a rodent, resulting in a serious, if not fatal, injury to the dog. In addition to the potential for unintended injury, the very purpose for setting the trap is defeated if it is accidentally triggered.